Alice's Story
by Cookie141
Summary: Alice's story: from her admission to the mental asylum all the way through 'til Breaking Dawn and beyond, relive the The Twilight Saga through Alice's enchanting eyes.
1. Shock

I shuddered violently as another electric shock shot through my body, torturing me further. I screamed for them to stop but they told me that the devil must be expelled from my body. Another current surged through me.

"Please!" I gasped, pleading for mercy through my shaking lips. But no mercy would find me today.

Another shock, more pain. I tried begging, reasoning, persuasion, all to no avail; the electric hurricanes continued to storm through me, leaving only torturous pain in its path.

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It felt as though my veins were being split apart at the seams. The splitting, searing pain that rushed through me made my body convulse violently. In those moments of unbearable suffering, I asked over and over in my head to die. Living wasn't worth the pain that came with it. And my life wasn't exactly a life either.

When my hour of shock treatments was done, they returned me to my room...or cell would be the more appropriate word. I struggled to keep my feet rhythmically moving in front of one another, stumbling forwards blindly, so the guards half-carried me back. I tried to stop my eyes from fluttering closed and passing out. I needed to keep my grasp on reality. I couldn't allow them to win in their wicked battle.

Maybe it seems too hard to believe, but my parents are the ones who admitted me into this mental asylum. As firm believers of the Christian faith, a daughter who could see visions of the future seemed to be too much for them to handle and so they sent me here. They thought that the devil was corrupting my mind and soul with visions that would lead me away from my faithful upbringing. They also believed that, somehow, shock treatments were the only way to expel those demons from destroying my good Christian faith.

It took me seventeen years of built up courage to finally tell them and my sister Cynthia about my special gift. Yes, I see it as a gift. These visions would allow me to be one step ahead in my life. The question the teacher was about to ask, the errand my mother would request me to run, the secrets that my sister shared with me, were always revealed to me in the moment they made their decision. In my mind's eye, I would see it first. To me, it was fantastic and I appreciated this gift more than anything else in the world. It separated me from everyone else; it made me feel special in that I could help people in a way no one else could.

I could see when something bad was going to happen and used everything in my power to stop it from taking place. I convinced my parents not to go to the market, or my sister not to climb the cherry tree in our backyard, and I could help them avoid the dangerous or unpleasant looming outcome. I loved helping everybody with my visions, and I hoped that my parents would feel the same way about my abilities.

However, I regret ever telling them after their horrible reaction...

At first they thought I was pulling some sick joke. My parents stared at me in disbelief while my sister glared at me balefully.

"Prove it," Cynthia said in a cold, hard voice. "Predict something, anything, and _prove_ it." My sister had never been so cruel to me before, speaking to me in such an unfriendly tone. She hated when I spoke to her about the new fantasy novel I was reading, or the mystical myth that my friends revealed to me about the 'haunted' house where the reclusive young doctor lived. She didn't believe in the supernatural and thought that those who revelled in it were ignorant and immature.

So, to prove my parents' and Cynthia's scepticism wrong I predicted to them several events that would occur in the next few days. As my visions slowly unfolded before them, exactly as I had predicted, my family became frightened. My sister, Cynthia, seemed to be shocked into silence as I foresaw the exact sequence and detail of events that occurred the following morning. My mother burst into tears and began mumbling prayers, between sobs, under her breath. But my father's reaction was the worst.

"Pack your bags. _Now_." He seemed to turn to ice and, scared of the consequences if I didn't, I ran to my room and packed a few clothes and my most precious belongings. He drove me to a 'hospital' where his friend worked and marched to the reception desk, without hesitation, to inform them of my 'peculiar condition'. As the guards knocked me to the ground and fastened a straightjacket to me, I caught a glance of my father walking out the door, without so much as a backward glance...

And here I find myself, three months later and slowly losing my mind every day. Some days I find myself in the asylum's garden (if you can call a barbed-wire-fenced courtyard a garden) with no recollection of how I got there or even waking up in the morning. The shock treatments were doing their job and it scared me more and more every day. How long would it take before I couldn't remember, recognize or acknowledge my surroundings or myself? I shuddered at the thought and slipped into a quiet nap to sleep off the pain of my daily treatment.


	2. Friend

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have been reading my story. I was so shocked to see that it was actually being read.**

**Please leave a review, even if it's short. It would mean the world to me and I'd love to hear what you think about my story.**

**PS. Don't worry, Cherrie Pie, I'll write the Renesmee story soon enough! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Its awesomeness belongs to the great SM. **

**I'll shut up now so you can read...(Hope you enjoy!)**

**Btw, I think I forgot to write it but the first chapter was titled 'Shock'.**

+*+*+

**Friend **

The only good thing about this horrific place was the one affable doctor who befriended me in my darkest age. His name was Dr. Salvatore and he came to hold my hand and soothe me after my daily treatment was complete. He was different than all the other doctors and it wasn't just because of his patient, gentle character.

When he held my hand, his skin felt like a smooth, icy stone. As well as this, his eyes seemed to gradually change colour. From gold to black, they would change ever so slightly, day by day, and then, when they were pitch black, and dark purple circles had formed under his eyes, he would go away on a trip, for a day or two, and they would be rich gold again when he returned. Then the process would start all over again. He was also extremely graceful. I had been told I was graceful many times in my life, especially when I danced at parties, but I had nothing on Dr. Salvatore. He moved fluidly even while simply walking. It was curious that a man who was quite tall and solidly built would be so graceful however his every move seemed elegant and refined.

Of course, I found all these factors strange, and I was morbidly curious (as I always was) to know his secrets. However, after his complete acceptance of _my_ strange ability, I didn't want to offend him by asking questions about _his_ more peculiar traits. He was a puzzle, one that I was determined to one day solve.

When I woke up after my treatments, he was usually sitting beside me. One particular day, as I woke, he grasped my hand tightly and whispered in my ear, "Mary Alice Brandon," he began fervently, "your life does not end here. I promise you." I was confused by his words. How could he help me anymore? He had already begged the doctors numerous times for my release to be approved but they wouldn't budge. I wouldn't be let out of this hell until they had warped my mind to erase all memory and recognition of my visions. But I wouldn't let them win; I held on to my visions stubbornly. They were part of me – my gift.

As the days went by, and more shock treatments took place, Dr. Salvatore continued to comfort me beside my bed and whisper assurances that it was all going to be okay. His kindness made me smile through the hardest of days. He was constantly trying to distract me from my miserable reality.

"So, Alice," he began with a caring smile (he liked to call me Alice instead of Mary since I told him I didn't like my name), "what profession are you going to study after you finish school?" Although it was very rare for girls to go to school – let alone _finish_ school – in the 30's, my parents insisted that me and my sister attend so that we could follow our dreams. Mine was something that I was extremely passionate about and it depressed me that I wouldn't be able to pursue this path because I was stuck in this personal hell.

"I want to enter the fashion industry," I started quietly; I was exhausted. "I love to design and fit women's fashion. I helped create the ball gowns that my mother, sister and I wore to the dance last Spring and I almost always design the dresses that we wear to weddings and special functions, as well..." My voice trailed off sleepily as I drifted to sleep; the drugs and complete lack of energy taking over me.

And so my days continued to occur in this seemingly endless pattern. I'd wake, be dragged away for treatment, be carried back and then Dr. Salvatore would visit me every day without fail. The only exception being when he excused his absence for taking the routine trips in which his eyes would be reversed to their golden beauty. My mind was slipping away more quickly with each shock treatment but I had a dream – or was it actually a vision? – of Dr. Salvatore, seemingly, flying away with me at unbelievable speeds that was growing clearer and clearer. This was the only shard of light that chased away the constant shadows of my torturous life.

Eventually, the treatments did their job and I could never snap out of the permanent trance that seemed to hold my mind at bay. They left me in my bed, unable to move, speak or eat. It was like being stuck in a coffin, I _was_ alive in there, aware, but I couldn't get out; I knew this was where I would die: lying in bed, in this horrible place, no-one aware of the vivid awareness that was still alive in my mind, although my brain wouldn't let me speak the words. One night, trapped in the never-ending doom, I found myself playing my perfect dream over and over in my head to comfort me; that was the night he came for me.


	3. Fly

**A/N: Here's the next chapter (finally!) Sorry, for leaving the last one at a cliff-hanger – it was cruel, I know! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to do it to you again...it'll be worth it – promise!**

**Once again, please leave a review and let me know what you think, it means so much to me...and I squeal every time I see one. :D**

**Enjoy...**

**(Disclaimer: I only own the Twilight books, not the rights to them).**

+*+*+

**Fly**

He scooped me up out of the bed easily with his muscular arms. "You're safe now" he whispered in my ear and then he sped off with blinding speed, me in his strong, sure arms. The halls were dark and void of any life. So no-one saw him whizzing by at inhuman speed. This was my life jacket and I held on to every sound, smell and feeling around me. My body was slowly becoming more aware, although my mind was still held at bay. However, I was sure that I was just having a vivid dream due to my extreme developing obsession with the perfect vision that kept me afloat in the ocean of pain that surrounded me.

When he finally stopped flying, we seemed to be in the middle of a forest. He sat down on an enormous tree trunk that had fallen, me still in his arms.

"I'm sorry for taking you and scaring you like this, Alice," he began apologetically, "but I had to do _something_." He seemed extremely frustrated and angry as he finished in a hard voice. I couldn't respond; my brain was still numb from my extensive shock treatments. It was like my mind was disconnected from my brain, forbidding me from speaking and asking Dr. Salvatore what was going on.

"Alice, I haven't been entirely honest with you these past months. You see, I have a secret I need to tell you..." Dr. Salvatore began slowly; he seemed nervous. But I was finally about to discover his secret, so I pushed these thoughts aside and tried to focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth. But he had paused. Were his nerves getting the better of him, or was he contemplating how to begin? It was strange for me to see him so anxious; he was always so collected. He took a deep breath and began his explanation, rushing through the words.

"I'm a vampire. I have been since 1847. I've noticed your curiosity when I leave or return from my trips, or when you discover another strange trait about me so, Alice, I'm going to tell you everything about my kind."

He continued on, giving a quick, low explanation about the strange features that he knew I had noticed before: the eyes, cold skin, speed, strength and mysterious absence which resulted in his hypnotizing eyes returning to their rich buttery colour.

He informed me that on his regular trips he hunted. However, he didn't hunt humans, like most others did; Dr. Salvatore only drank the blood of animals because he believed that human life was precious. That's why he became a doctor in the first place. These trips tamed his thirst so that he could be around me and all other people without constantly resisting the urge to bite.

He knew I couldn't speak, so he stared into my eyes, searching for my wordless answer. I tried to keep some of the fear out of my eyes and replace it with understanding. I wanted him to know that I still accepted him. Although I was overwhelmed, a small part of my mind was secretly relieved as all the confusing pieces of the puzzle fell into place. But most of all, as I lay in his arms, I was completely amazed and in awe of how noble his efforts were. He resisted his instinctive nature to help others; he truly was a hero.

Dr Salvatore also informed me of the dangerous situation that he was in too. Someone of his kind – a vampire (it was hard to think the word) – was after him so he could take _me..._kill me...drink my blood. I resisted the urge to shudder. His name was James and he tried to trade Dr Salvatore's safety for me. He was friends with Dr. Salvatore and didn't want to hurt him, but he craved my blood so much that he couldn't resist anymore. Dr. Salvatore told me that sometimes one particular human's blood appeals to a vampire more than anyone else's could. James refused to resist such a temptation anymore and if Dr. Salvatore refused to comply with James' demands, then James would hunt him too. Of course, he rejected James' offer and came back to protect me. He said that he couldn't stand seeing me suffer anymore, so he offered me something else instead; a way in which I could be protected from James' violence and the torturous ways of the staff at the asylum, too.

He told me that he could break me out of my horrible existence, only if I wanted to become like him – a vampire. He explained that the process would be extraordinarily painful and last several days, however this didn't deter me. I let all the emotion I contained inside rush to my eyes to show him my eagerness to leave behind this half-life that I was trapped inside. He understood my plea and slowly lowered his face to mine, cautioning and preparing me with his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, his lips inches from my throat, and then, leaned in to bite.

+*+*+

A/N: I'll update ASAP but I'm really busy at the moment.

*Coughcoughreviewcoughcough* ;)


	4. Change

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with Alice! I'm so happy to see that people are still actually reading my story! EEEPPPP!**

**Please, pretty, please review and let me know what you think. It means so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I just borrowed her characters.**

+*+*+

**Change**

I felt a change course through my veins, but couldn't identify the difference. Dr Salvatore held me and apologized over and over for the pain. _What pain?_ I wanted to ask him. My body was numb, I didn't feel anything anymore, not physically anyway. My body was damaged past the point where I could identify the difference between pleasant sensations – such as warm shower water cascading over my skin – and those which harmed me – such as the daily shock therapy.

Exhaustion getting the better of me, I drifted in and out of consciousness, sleeping soundly in Dr. Salvatore's arms, as the sky brightened above us, and then darkened again. A whole day had passed and he continued to hold me, humming sweet songs, telling me stories about his life or apologizing, endlessly apologizing.

He told me of the girl who changed him, his partner in his human life. Also, of his brother, who manipulated his life at every possible moment. He told me about the town he lived in, his starting years as a doctor – the hardest ones –, the patients he'd saved and lost, but mostly he tried to comfort me and tell me all the good – and, believe it or not, fun – aspects of being a vampire.

Such as the feel of the wind through your hair as you run at unbelievable speeds, the strength that _is_ your bones and muscles, the sharp senses which keep you aware of every possible detail around you. He also told me of his immortality, of how he was frozen in his eighteen-year-old body forever. I didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, being frozen in time. In some ways it would help, such as doing what Dr. Salvatore did: studying the profession he always wished to pursue without the need to rest, and filling endless free time with things you've never done before. However, it would also hinder because you could never stay in one place for too long in case people began noticing your strange features, in particular, the fact that you weren't aging. You would therefore never form real relationships with people, unless they were vampires, too.

I noticed this as a distinct downside to Dr. Salvatore's life – or existence – that he told me of. I always listened to every detail of every story he offered me, riveted by the interesting occurrences of his kind, so I also noticed that he was void of any companionship in all this time as a vampire. I had much sympathy for him because his reality seemed like a very lonely one. Before he met me, he never wished to form a relationship with another human because he would eventually have to leave them. He also never became friends with any vampires because they didn't understand or agree with his way of life, his aversion to hunting humans. I knew that he not only changed me to save me from my horrible life, but to soothe the loneliness of his existence, too. I was so glad I would be able to be at his side and become his friend for, literally, eternity.

I knew I needed to accept the seclusion that this new life would bring (except, of course, from Dr. Salvatore) until I could do what he did: perfect my self-control. Once I had mastered this skill, I could live among humans, following my dreams.

And so the process continued...

As the second day floated past and headed towards the third, I was slowly forgetting my old, human life. Memories were becoming more and more dim, slipping away as the seconds ticked by. My sister, parents, life at the asylum: gradually disappearing. In a way I was glad, I didn't want to remember those memories, anyway. However I didn't want to lose all of these human memories; I tried to hold onto the happy times I had with Dr. Salvatore; the conversations we'd had and his infallible kindness. For now, all the recollections were still there, just becoming more and more muted as the time went by.

However, as these human memories faded, I felt a new strength grow inside me. Dr Salvatore had explained that vampires developed inhuman strength, speed and heightened senses as they changed; I believed him now as I could feel this new sensation develop in me. I felt more aware of everything around me then I ever had before.

Suddenly, Dr Salvatore stopped speaking and froze. His head snapped up and he seemed to be listening intently to something. _James?_ I wanted to ask him. But, before I could question him with my eyes, in a move so fast I didn't understand what happened, he placed me on some springy ferns, promised to be back soon and disappeared with a look of fear and determination on his face. I was extremely confused with his abruptness. What would be so urgent that he must leave so quickly, without so much as an explanation?

My thoughts were cut off as I noticed the strange feeling, filling my veins, slowly draw away from my fingertips and toes, heading towards my suddenly hammering heart. As the sensation continued to disappear from my body, so did all of my memories, even those of Dr Salvatore staying with me throughout the past three days. My mind felt strangely blank as my heart reached its final beat. It stuttered and spluttered before stopping altogether. A strange echoing silence followed and an ache began to burn in my throat.

+*+*+

**A/N: Review, review, review! Hit the green button and I may just write faster...who knows? ;)**


	5. Thirst

**A/N: I am so0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Between work and a family holiday I've been pretty busy. Sorry again! I hope this chapter makes up for it...**

**It picks up from where I left off...Alice waking up to her new life...**

**Please review and let me know what you think...I always appreciate it! Thanks and happy reading...**

+*+*+

Thirst

The sensation was one I had never experienced before. Similar to the hollow ache of a hungry stomach it longed for some form of supplement. Its burning sting was craving a hot liquid, though. I realised with a start that I was extremely thirsty.

I discovered that my senses were heightened and I could hear sounds that I would never have even heard a whisper of before. I set out towards a brook that I could hear bubbling near-by; about a kilometre or so away. I could hear no hint of civilisation closer than that. This magnified sense was amazing and I froze for a moment in awe as I took in my surroundings. Little animals were scurrying about the forest floor while larger predators lurked above. I could hear the batting of an eagle's wings as it wheeled above, even detecting the soft brush of its feathers as it swooped down and caught its lunch.

As well as hearing sounds that were much too low for me to hear before, I could see minute details that usually would have required a microscope to see. I gazed at the tree trunk before me in wonder as I studied the millions of facets that the bark created on the wood. I looked down at my feet and saw a mixture of dirt, moss and leaves crawling with tiny insects that marched about their business. But, by far, the most remarkable fixation I discovered was the way the sunlight reacted against me.

My skin threw rainbows in every direction. It glittered and shone in an unnatural way. It was smooth, however, at the same time, it was as though it were covered in thousands upon thousands of brilliant diamonds.

It. Was. _Amazing_.

A small flicker of memory in the back of my mind told me I wasn't human, that I was something else entirely but I pushed it back. My instinct told me that I didn't want to remember my old life. That I should hold on to _this_ life with both hands, and never let go.

I could only assume that I died and became this strange creature, but I definitely wasn't mourning this fact. I was extremely content as I sensed the start of something new. I decided that I would throw myself into every situation with enthusiasm and be grateful that I was given a new beginning.

My burning throat reminded me of my earlier plan and I resumed making my way to the brook. As I took off I also discovered that I could run at speeds that should have made everything around me a blur, however my new eyes could pick up every tiny detail around me. My muscles felt so strong as I raced throughout the forest. Every new experience was so surreal, yet I felt that I fit perfectly in my new life. This was the place I belonged; I could feel it with every fibre of my being.

I reached the brook in record time and drank deeply from my cupped hands; I felt like a child. Although my thirst was so intense the fresh water didn't quench it. My body craved something that I couldn't identify. It was extremely frustrating and my sudden anger drove my hand to clench into a fist and strike the nearest tree trunk. The foot-wide trunk split and fell to the forest floor making a loud crunching noise that echoed off every surface. I stared at the thick broken wood that had snapped under the strength of my tiny physique. It didn't make sense! My emotions felt like they were on a roller-coaster ride. My short temper was sudden and unexpected, and passed as quickly as it had come. My mind felt as though it was focused on hundreds of different things at once. My body felt as though it were on an adrenaline high, alert and ready. Yet among all this chaos within me there was no detection of a heart beat.

"What am I?" I wondered out loud.

As the words left my lips a deer leapt from the trees on the other side of the bank. It froze in my gaze as a mouse would freeze in the eyes of a snake. Predator and prey. I could hear the sloshing of blood as it was pumped throughout the deer's body. His heart seemed to speed up in my very presence. Predator and prey, indeed! That warm liquid was exactly what my body craved.

Using instinct instead of thought, I leapt across the river and sank my teeth into the furry neck of my victim. In the instant that my body made this decision a familiar feeling coursed through me. The world around me dissolved as a place from the future settled around me. My vision unravelled before my eyes...


	6. Vision

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter FINALLY! Sorry I'm so slack, I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**PLEASE review. A few words will make my day! ;D**

**Ok, so, we left off from Alice about to leap across and catch the deer, however her decision triggered a new vision...**

+*+*+

**Vision**

This vision wasn't like the many I'd experienced before. It seemed like a movie in fast-forward; I could only catch a few glimpses of the millions of pictures that ran before me...

_A blonde-haired gentleman...a house of glass...golden eyes...a pale, brunette human...a cherub-faced baby...furry friends...a happy family._

I tried to focus on each part but the only segment that would come into focus was the first. The scene stretched out before me...

_I sat patiently on a stool in a diner. I was in Philadelphia. My hands were gently clasped together on the counter. I was waiting. The rumbling of thunder sounded outside and I smiled to myself. Today was definitely the day._

_It was pouring outside and I saw him stand out in the rain for a few moments before he entered. He looked around cautiously and seemed a little nervous. There was the slightest hint of guilt on his face, as though he didn't trust himself. I frowned to myself for a split second then hopped off the stool and walked straight over._

_As I looked into his eyes I felt a rush of love and affection. He was definitely the one I'd been waiting for. If he was cautious before, he was outright vigilant and shocked now. I smiled at him to let him know it was OK. I took his hand and he grasped mine sweetly, shyly. My heart was filled with hope..._

As the vision ended, my lips met the furry skin of the deer and my teeth sank through the flesh and fat to the rushing blood within its veins. I drank deeply and felt relieved as my burning throat was muted for the time being. I tossed the animal's carcass to the side and pondered both the animalistic instinct that consumed me and the amazing vision that was sprawled before me only moments before. In my roomy, new mind I could marvel and worry over both at the same time, as they both fought for precedence in my mind. I decided to focus on the new vision that I was already, admittedly, obsessed with.

The handsome blonde man who was prominently featured made me want to giggle and tremble nervously all at once. But apart from that, even though the feeling was slightly smothered by my vision, he somehow emitted a sense of...home. In the split second I 'spent' with him I felt comfortable, warm and _whole_. An instinct told me he was my other half; we'd fit together perfectly. I had an irresistible urge to find him, and I wanted to squeal with glee that I already knew where he was – Philadelphia. I immediately began to make plans to travel there.

I managed to find my way to a nearby town and, at nightfall, used my newfound abilities to 'borrow' a map so that I could navigate my way to Philadelphia. Unfortunately, I didn't foresee my 'run in' with a stranger as he made a split decision to check on his horses. I felt very guilty as his veins ran dry that I almost gave up with my attempt at a new life if I had to deal with this horrible, and uncontrollable, impulse that craved blood. I despised this terrible creature I had become but the stained map that lay next to the stranger's limp form reminded me of my purpose.

So, with no prior experience with any form of geography or navigation (well, that I remembered or knew of, anyway), it took me a little while to actually begin my journey. However, once I had commenced the trek, I used my new strength and speed to my full advantage as I ran through the dappled light of the forest. I anxiously anticipated my new future with the handsome gentlemen of my dreams...

+*+*+

I found myself in Philadelphia before I knew it and took care to feed on an animal before I would expose the unsuspecting humans to me and my brutal new nature. As I made this decision, a vision quickly fleeted across my mind and reassured me that my preparation would be valuable. I smiled to myself as I began to get the hang of my new life. I was once again so grateful that I was given a fresh start.

Eventually finding the same diner from my vision, I sat gracefully at the identical stool, as well. I stiffened slightly as I saw a few eyes, particularly those belonging to men, wander in my direction. I panicked for a moment, feeling that they somehow knew my secret, but I realised that I appeared so much more appealing to men now that I had converted to this being. I was pale with wide, interesting eyes and faintly shimmering skin that was only slightly detected by the human eye. Even though there was no sun, just a slight glare from its attempt to force its way through the thick clouds, my skin had a muted glow that was hypnotic. Although I knew all these things, I was still slightly uncomfortable with the watching eyes; I shifted awkwardly in my seat, trying to get used to all my new surroundings since my visions didn't give an exact time frame. I might even by waiting here for weeks before he turned up at the door of this quaint diner, and the door to my new life.

+*+*+

**Sorry the chapters are so short, but that's the way my writing seems to roll. ;)**

**Reviews will make Jasper come faster...LOL! Click the pretty button**


	7. IMPORTANT ANplease read

**A/N:** Sorry, guys, this is just a little note...not a chapter.

I haven't gotten much inspiration for this story lately, and I'm thinking of starting another one...so unless there's enough interest out there, I'm going to put this story on hiatus and start my other one.

Please leave a review or PM me if you're still interested...

...If not: my next idea is a Edward/Bella childhood FF. I know it's been done millions of times but I want to base mine on a gorgeous song by Taylor Swift – "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)." Listen to it and then check out my new story.

Thanks!

Cookie141


End file.
